elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Synergy
Synergy is a unique type of skill in . One example of a synergy skill is the Sorcerer class, which has a spell called Lightning Splash that, when cast, summons an area-of-effect lightning spell on the ground. A player can activate the synergy skill by pressing the appropriate keybind and it will cause the player using the synergy to cast a powerful area-of-effect shock damage to all enemies in their vicinity. This synergy is called "Conduit." Synergies *Synergy skills are those that naturally blend players' skills together to bring down tougher enemies or to bring down enemies faster and more effectively. *Another example: A mage casts fire. A warrior can then go in and start throwing fireballs in every direction. This synergy does not appear in the game, however. *Enemies have Synergy skill as well, for example Dwemer Constructs. List of Synergies *Slip Away, which increases players' movement speed and grants them invisibility for 3 seconds. This comes from the Nightblade skill Consuming Darkness. *Soul Leech, which is a high-damage life-stealing attack. This comes from the Nightblade skill Soul Shred. *Supernova, which deals large amounts of damage and stuns all enemies in the area. This comes froms the Templar skill Nova. *Impale, which damages enemies that are held within the Dark Talons. This comes from the Dragonknight skill Dark Talons. *Conduit, which deals large amounts of area-of-effect shock damage. This comes from the Sorcerer skill Lightning Splash. *Shackle, which damages and immobilizes enemies. This comes from the Dragonknight skill Dragonknight Standard. *Blood Funnel, which heals the player by large amounts over 4 seconds. This comes from the Undaunted skill Blood Altar. *Spawn Broodlings, which deals magic damage and summons two spiders to fight enemies. This comes from the Undaunted skill Trapping Webs. *Radiate, which deals damage over 4 seconds, and explodes for huge amounts of magic damage afterwards. This comes from the Undaunted skill Inner Fire. *Bone Wall, which grants a damage shield for 60% of max health. This comes from the Undaunted skill Bone Shield. *Combustion, which makes a Necrotic Orb explode for magic damage and restores magicka, depending on the amount of enemies hit. This comes from the Undaunted skill Necrotic Orb. Monster Synergies *Update 3: Fixed an issue where the area-of-effect highlight would persist too long during the Undead Synergy for the Bone Flayer.Update 3 Patch Notes =List of Synergies= Undaunted Blood Funnel * *Update 1: Blood Funnel no longer decreases the duration of the Blood Altar when used.Update 1 Patch Notes *Update 1: This ability now heals you instantly, rather than requiring a channel time. Blood Feast * - Ability of Overflowing Altar *Update 1: Blood Altar: The Blood Altar morphs Overflowing Altar and Sanguine Altar now increase the Blood Feast Synergy's healing done, rather than allowing multiple allies to channel simultaneously (Blood Feast Synergy no longer has a channeled effect.) *Update 1: The Blood Feast synergy will only become available to allies who are below 60% health. *Update 2: Overflowing Altar (Blood Altar morph): The Blood Feast synergy triggered by this ability no longer heals allies multiple times.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 6: This ability now increases the effectiveness of the synergy heal by 30% over the base ability. Spawn Broodlings * - Trapping Webs Synergy **Update 6: The Synergy now applies to targets who are immune to crowd control effects. Arachnophobia * - Tangling Webs (Trapping Webs Morph) synergy Black Widow * - Shadow Silk (Trapping Webs Morph) Synergy Bone Wall * (Bone Shield / Spiked Bone Shield) *Update 4: Bone Shield: This synergy can no longer be stacked when activated by multiple casters.Update 4 Patch Notes Bone Shield I: This synergy can no longer be activated by the caster. *Update 6: The Synergy for Bone Shield now affects up to four targets, preferring targets with lower health. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where the player character that activated the synergy would occasionally not get a damage shield, and other allies would instead. The ability synergy now has a unique icon as well. Spinal Surge * (Bone Surge) *Update 6: This ability changes the Synergy to grant the Minor Vitality buff instead of granting spell power. Intensify *Update 3: Activating the Intensify synergy no longer makes all Energy Orbs (Necrotic Orb morph) in the area explode *Update 5: If you activate the Intensify synergy, you will now receive Ultimate for dealing damage instead of the caster of the synergy.Update 5 Patch Notes Radiate * - Synergy of Inner Fire. *Update 6: Doubled the base damage dealt by this synergy, and it will now cast instantly instead of being channeled. Combustion * : Necrotic Orb Synergy. *Update 7: Fixed an issue with this ability and its morphs that was allowing multiple player characters to use the synergy of a single orb. Now, only one synergy can be activated for each orb. This ability can now also travel further over hilly terrain. Magicka Combustion * Healing Combustion * (Necrotic Orb) *Update 3: Energy Orb: The damage bonus for this ability no longer stacks when multiple player characters activate the synergy. Dragonknight Shackle * *Update 6: The Synergy (Shackle) for this ability will now scale off your maximum health instead of your maximum magicka. Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 6: Reduced the available range of this Synergy to 2.5 meters from 8 meters. *Update 9: Increased the activation range for the Shackle synergy from this ability and its morphs to 3.5 meters from 2.5 meters.Update 9 Patch Notes Protective Shell *Magma Shell (Magma Armor Morph). *Update 5: Fixed an issue where this ability's graphical effect would be removed when an ally activated the Protective Shell synergy. *Update 6: Reduced this ability's Synergy radius 2.5 meters, and increased the strength of the shield produced by the Synergy to 100% of your maximum health from 85%. Impale * *Update 1: Fixed an issue where allies were not able to activate the synergy from Dark Talons. Nightblade Hidden Refresh * *Update 6: This will now provide healing to allies, and will only be offered to allies under 50% health. Dark Resurgence * : *Update 6: This synergy, offered by Bolstering Darkness, will provide more healing for the ally that activates it. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where this ability's synergy was healing for slightly less than intended. We also updated the tooltip to reflect that the synergy grants Major Expedition for 4 seconds.Update 7 Patch Notes Soul Leech * *A Synergy from the Soul Shred skill line. *Update 6: The Synergy of Soul Shred is now only available to lowest health ally, but is also more potent. *Update 9: Increased the damage from the Soul Leech synergy from this ability and its morphs by 3%.Update 9 Patch Notes Sorcerer Conduit * * A Lightning Splash Synergy. *Update 9: Increased the activation range from the Conduit synergy from this ability and its morphs to 3.5 meters from 2.5 meters.Update 9 Patch Notes Charged Lightning * *Update 2: Summon Storm Atronach: The Charged Lightning synergy associated with this ability now adds 150% bonus damage instead of a flat 150 damage. Templar Blessed Shards * *This synergy may be activated from either Spear Shards, or its morph, Blazing Spear. *Update 6: (Blazing Spear): This ability will now continue to deal damage over time even if the spear is removed as a result of someone using the Synergy. If you are stunned by Blazing Spear, you will now gain crowd control immunity. Supernova * *Activated by Nova, an ultimate skill. *Update 6: Decreased the activation range to 2.5 meters Gravity Crush * Holy Shards * *A Synergy that may be activated from Luminous Shards, a morph of Spear Shards. Purify * *Update 1: Cleansing Ritual: This ability's Purify Synergy will now only appear to allies that have a negative debuff that can be removed. *Update 6: Fixed an issue where this ability's Synergy wasn't removing the effects from Crippling Grasp. *Update 9: Increased the healing from the Purify synergy from this Cleansing Ritual and its morphs by 12%. Werewolf Feeding Frenzy * - Howl of Despair (Piercing Howl Morph) *Update 5: Fixed an issue where this synergy couldn't be used by werewolves. *Update 6: The Synergy prompt for this ability will now properly disappear when you can no longer use it. Unknown (Temporary) Destructive Outbreak *Update 4: (Hel Ra Citadel): Fixed an issue if you were Stone Formed while casting an ability in Difficult Mode, and were unable to use the synergy Destructive Outbreak to free yourself. Appearances * ja:Synergy es:Sinergias Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Gameplay